


A blast from the past

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come as Lube, Couch Sex, Cousin Incest, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Slut Harry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: With the war over for a while now, Harry decided he should visit his cousin and see how he’s going. He didn’t give two fucks about Vernon and Petunia, but though Dudley hurt him, he was also a victim in a way, and they had begun to reconcile the end of summer before fourth year. Hoping to continue that, they decided to meet. But what Harry does best, soon turns reconciling into something more.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Series: Horny Harry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	A blast from the past

Harry apparated to the cafe closest to the new address of his cousin. Dudley had ran away soon after he recovered from the dementor attack as he realised just how horrid his parents were and how kind Harry was. He was managing well enough, and Harry sent the occasional cheque for support which he hated accepting but Harry refused to take it back.

The sixteen year old was in a small apartment, and working a retail job while finishing school. It was hard, but he couldn’t live with his parents anymore after Harry had saved him and they said those nasty things. Nasty things which he couldn’t shake away like he had done in the past.

The incident had helped the cousins bond in a way, and though interrupted by Harry’s departure for fifth year, they wanted to continue that good relation. Harry had sent a letter not all that long ago explaining that now the war was over and he’d like to see the other.

Dudley had sent back his own update and invitation for a visit. So, Harry had gone over with the pure intention of catching up, drinking tea, and then bidding goodbye.

That was tossed out the window the moment they began talking about Harry’s love life. While the dark haired teen was by no means ashamed of his sexual activity, he also didn’t want to necessarily advertise it. He didn’t even know what Dudley thought of him being (mostly) gay. He simply blushed and didn’t say anything. Which, of course, gave the important details away immediately.

“You do, don’t you?” The bigger teen teased. “What’s he like, then?”

Harry chocked. “HE?!” He managed to get out. 

Dudley scoffed. “Of course it’s a he. Harry don’t try to tell me you’ve got a girl.”

“Er, well, I, no. You’re right.”

“Been laid, then?” He was smirking now. Harry ducked his head.

“Good on you!” He punched Harry’s arm lightly. “How many times?”

“Lost count.” He admitted.

Dudley hummed non-commitedly. “All with the same bloke?” Harry flushed, again telling his moulding the basic answer. “How many?”

“Uh…” Harry trailed off as he tried to tally. “12? I think? One was a female.”

Dudley was staring at him open mouthed in shock before whistling and smirking again, making Harry a tad embarrassed and nervous.

“Well you’re quite active then, aren’t you? Would you like to compare performances? As you know, I like knowing I’m better than others, and I’ve been working out a bit. My stamina might impress you.”

Harry was blushing violently. He did like sex, yes. But did he want to do it with _Dudley_? His _cousin_? The closest to incest he had gotten was with the twins and then his godfather sort of counted. Eh who cares? He couldn’t get pregnant and his magic protected him from diseases. So hesitantly, he nodded.

Dudley’s smirk turned into a soft smile, and the -Harry was just noticing now- very muscular teen was holding a hand out to him. Harry nervously placing his hand in the other’s and released a startled yelp when he was harshly tugged down onto his cousin’s lap. Dudley stared at him as Harry got to removing their shirts, the teen’s eyes watching each piece of Harry’s flesh as it was exposed, and running a calloused palm over each scar. Some of which he had left.

He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to every mark left by the three Dursley’s. Harry’s breath hitched and he shivered at the tenderness of the caresses. Instead of saying anything, Harry let go, letting Dudley show his apology. Does this count as make-up sex? He wondered idly, but was soon distracted by lips latching onto the underside of his jaw, biting and sucking.

He gasped, hands resting where they had just undone both their zippers, causing Dudley to growl lowly. The bigger teen could feel those small hands resting over his pouch and he wanted to be touched. The growl spurred Harry back into moving, wand- and wordlessly removing their pants. Doing it manually was always such a bother and near impossible on a couch in their position.

Dudley paused for a moment at the brush of magic, still unused to it, but then those warm hands gripped his cock and he moaned, hips jerking to seek more friction.

Harry hummed consideringly. “Still go by ‘Big D’ Dudley? ‘Cause I think it’s still appropriate.” He smirked at the lusted face of his cousin and he continued stroking the hard organ.

“Hngmmm, not so, yes yes like that, much any more, ohhhh. Should I, hgnnmm, take it up, ah, again?”

Harry hummed and sped his strokes up until Dudley was a twitching, moaning mess. His hand ran the rather impressive length cupping the hot balls on the downstroke and pulling the foreskin over the head and swiping the slit on the upstroke. Finally, the bigger teen’s hips shuddered and he came, gasping Harry’s name as said black haired teen kept jerking him through the orgasm.

“Shit Harry.” He got out among his pants for air. “Fuck, you’re good. Mmm. Want help with that?” He was, of course, referring to the hardness digging into his muscled thigh.

“Nuh. I got it. Ready?” He grinned impishly and crawled a little up the wall of muscle he was lying on top of so he was resting their cocks together; one spent but twitching already with need to harden soon, and the other already pulsing with the need to release.

Starting slowly he rocked their groins together, Dudley’s fresh come making the motion easier. He could feel their veins pressing against each other, his loaded balls falling heavily on either side of the cock under them as they ran the length of the waking erection and then tugged back down. The smaller teen started speeding up his thrusts until he was hammering, as if trying to dig his cock into that hard muscle.

Dudley’s eyes were locked onto his younger cousin’s face. Those pretty green eyes were closed in pleasure, beads of sweat starting to appear as he worked himself to completion, waking little ‘Big D’ up rather quickly.

Harry’s mouth opened in silent scream as he used the cock under him to climax himself and he came, spraying them with his own milky white cum, their juices mixing and squelching loudly when he collapsed on top of his cousin, heaving for breath.

But Dudley was ready to go again, and moved a compliant Harry so they were sitting up more, round arse rested against the newly reawakened prick and gravity pulling their combined mess down to drip over their cocks and onto the couch, no doubt staining the fabric.

Harry grunted, a mix between ‘I don’t want to move’ and ‘yespleasemore’.

Dudley wiped at their mess and ran his coated finger between the crack of Harry’s arse, pressing into that tight hole that hadn’t been used in about a fortnight. Harry released a quiet moan at the familiar sensation of being fingered open, stretched to accommodate an exciting new cock.

“Fuck. You’re tight Harry. If you’re this tight around my finger, oh, you’ll be delicious while I fuck you. Hmm?”

Harry moaned, rocking down onto that thick finger, feeling the burn of the stretch and moaning again as he began fucking himself on that digit, his own erection picking back up. “Yes, yes.” He whispered into his cousin’s ear, biting the lobe and sucking on it.  
Dudley quickly shoved another two fingers into the tight entrance of his smaller cousin, eager to get it over with so he could fuck him properly. Harry’s body shuddered at the invasion, long fingers prodding around his walls until he spasmed, the digits finding that prostate. Dudley smirked, wanting to tease his cousin, so he rubbed gently along and around the pleasure spot, driving Harry mad.

“Mmm, Dudley please. Stop it.” He moaned and whined.

“What do you want me to do Harry?” Dudley asked innocently, still teasing the prostate, free hand moving to roll Harry’s balls between his fingers.

Instead of responding, Harry rolled his hips, shuffling so the fingers were removed from his body, and he was pressed against the fuck muscle. He leaned forwards to expose his wet hole and put his hand behind him to grab the meat and press it to his entrance, rolling back onto it when it was in place. He shoved himself backwards, hips rocking, and gripping Dudley’s muscled arms to steady himself.

Dudley grunted, overwhelmed by the tightness covering him. He was consumed by the sex god that was his cousin. Unable to help himself he thrust upwards and at an angle, feeling his cock slide along the damp walls and press into the tight centre of the donut, making Harry moan and then scream.

Beginning to feel an uncomfortable pressure on his back, the older teen shuffled further up the couch, sitting more vertically, and of course, dragging Harry with him, still attached as they were. Harry moaned at the movement, the shaft impaling him dragging him along with its owner. His body jostled before collapsing more onto the muscles below him.

Dudley smiled, wrapping arms around the slim waist before smirking and thrusting again. Harry grunted quietly, tucking his head into his cousin's neck and wrapping arms around the neck too.

"Exhausted already Harry?" Dudley teased even and he kept lightly thrusting.

Harry smiles slyly into the warm flesh. "No." he mumbled. "You said you want to compare your performance. Can't do that if I'm doing all the work."

"Touché." Dudley said, but got to work anyway and began to thrust faster, harder, higher, gripping Harry's slim hips and dragging them around to aid him.

Wanting to tease back, Harry, fluttered his anal muscles, clamping and unclamping around the invasion, and grinning at Dudley's muffled moans from where his mouth was buried in Harry's hair, smelling his scent.

"Shit, Harry. Holy fuck you're good. I can't, can't, _oh_." He gasped, spearing Harry firmly and releasing his second orgasm. His hips shuddered as he spurted, cum flowing from his testicles into the body of his cousin.

Harry was panting, staving off his own orgasm. He was rock hard, even more so when he felt the seed rolling around inside him. But he wasn't ready yet. He wanted _more_. So, he grunted uncomfortably and began rocking again, stimulating the cock buried inside him, even as it twitched from completion.

"Harry, Harry no. I'm done." Dudley groaned. "Shit." He said as his cock began to harden again from Harry's persistence. "Fuck you." 

Harry released a startled laugh. "Well, yes. That's what I want you to do. Get on with it."

Dudley growled. He leant forwards to nibble Harry's ear. "Is that a challenge Harry Potter? I'll make you regret it."

The muscled teen managed to stand them up, roughly moving Harry around as punishment for continuing, cock slipping in and out of its sleeve as they moved. Harry gripped his cousin's torso tightly even as he rolled his hips, teasing Dudley who stumbled a few times as he moved them to the side of the couch.

Using his strength, the older teen thrust up at the same time as his hands lifted Harry and rotated him 180 degrees, erection never leaving its new home and slammed Harry down on his cock, aided by gravity.

Already on edge, especially since they began moving, the landing was a trigger, and Harry exploded, seed painting the top of the couch. He gasped at the powerful orgasm, body shaking even as it was roughly draped over the arm of the sofa. The last dribbles of cum ran down the side of the chair, while his earlier spurts were now being rubbed into him all over, from his hips to his torso to his face where it was pressed into the seat cushion, making him gaze at the mess from their first releases. He took a deep breath to steady his heart as he smelt their spunk, relishing the familiar musky scent.

His brain emptied as, now they were in position, Dudley slammed forwards. Harry screamed at the oversensitivity. "Dud, Dudley please no."

His cousin grinned. Oh, the tables had turned. "Hmmm. I don't think so." He said tauntingly. "You seemed so eager when I was done. Issued me a challenge. Isn't that right? We'll you know I'm competitive." He pulled back and slammed forwards again making Harry gasp into the mess he was face into.

From this position Dudley was able to move more freely, and so had no hesitation paying Harry back for his teasing comment. He picked up a brutal pace, loosened hole letting him plunging completely in and out and abusing the entrance where he missed and had to slide down Harry's crack into the ring of muscle. The force of the thrusts made Harry squelch as air was forced out but unable to escape the tight ring where they connected. Dudley's old cum was also forced out, frothing around the entrance as it was aerated by the vicious thrusts.

The older teen draped himself over Harry's back and arm curling around Harry's chest to keep his torso steady as his hips fucked wildly, and one arm snaked down to grip Harry's erection around where it was pressed into the couch.

Harry shuddered, body pressed further into their mess as he was taken with such brutality that he knew he'd be able to feel those hips fucking him for _days_. His cock was swollen, blood filling it and pressure from where it was pressed into the couch and now by his cousin's hand making the blood unable to escape. His legs twitched as he came again, balls only half filled and so he only dropped a continuous stream into the fabric of the sofa.

The fluttering walls made Dudley want to just let go but he wanted to make Harry regret messing with him so he held back, continuing his punishing pace, and making Harry whine from oversensitivity and try to wriggle away, unable to under the weight of the more muscled teen. Finally taking pity of the poor guy, Dudley slammed forwards one last time, balls being dragged into the gaping entrance too with the force, and he released. This was his biggest orgasm so far, having been building it so long, and so it raced out of him and into Harry, mixing with his previous load and staying there, Harry angled down as he was.

They lay there panting, still draped over the arm of the sofa until Harry wriggled uncomfortably. So, Dudley picked them back up and settled onto the couch, Harry still connected to him as they caught their breath. With the loosened sphincter and gravity now working against them, Harry's hole dribbled hot cum onto its owner's lap, mixing into the dark hairs and cooling.

"Shit Harry." Dudley managed to gasp out. "Fuck you're amazing."

Harry couldn't help but smile smugly. "You're not to bad yourself Big D."


End file.
